Caught in Their Lies
by Bobapearl
Summary: This was love. Kyoko was sure of it. He was her Prince, the man she swore to love forever. It didn't matter that something felt out of place. It didn't matter that her heart was telling her otherwise. There was no one else in the world for her. This was love...it had to be...
1. Chapter 1

Happy Holidays, Everyone! I hope you all have been having a wonderful time with friends and family. This time of the year is always incredibly busy, but thankfully, I managed to find some time to start on a new story that I have been thinking about for a while now. Thank you so much for clicking on this link and reading my latest work. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters.**

* * *

It was funny how even after all this time she still felt nervous, like everything in the last year had never happened and she was still the young girl waiting for her date to arrive. Kyoko couldn't help it. Just thinking about him made her feel all weak in the knees, as if every bone in her body had turned into jelly. She kept her hands clasped tightly together upon the linen tablecloth, nibbling on her lower lip while her stomach did a hundred somersaults per minute. Were the butterflies ever going to subside? Was her heart ever going to stop jumping out of her chest from the mere anticipation of seeing him? Will her love for him ever stop growing?

Looking down at the silver ring on her right hand, she suddenly felt a small smile curve at the corner of her lips as her head moved in reply. _"No, it won't."_

She slipped the band off of her finger and held it within the palm of her slender hand. Instinctively knowing the exact placement of the engraving, she rubbed her thumb over the cursive words and closed her eyes. She traced each letter of his name with care, as if it was his skin she was now caressing.

It had been so long since the last time they had spent time together. With his growing career and her multitude of acting roles, alone time was a luxury the two of them couldn't afford often. But no matter how long, Kyoko could still recall the clean smell of his skin, the warmth of his large hand wrapped around hers, and the low timbre of his voice as he murmured sweet words of adoration against her hair.

Upon opening her eyes, Kyoko held the delicate ring between her two fingers and brought it closer to the candlelight upon the table. It shimmered in the warm amber glow like the silver moon, as a symbol of his unwavering promise to love her and only her. Kyoko was never one of those girls who needed that kind of devotion from a man, but when she thought back to the look in his eyes as he slipped the promise ring onto her finger, it felt like nothing was holding her down to reality except for him.

Kyoko thought she knew what it was like to be in love. To love was to selflessly give yourself up to another person, to give them the greatest happiness you could possibly give. And although she would give up just about anything for him, there was also a selfish side to her now as well. Suddenly, he wasn't the only one who mattered. It was also about how much _she_ wanted him, how much _she_ needed him, and how much _she_ loved him.

It was so unlike Kyoko to be so self-centered, but he made her feel like she was the only woman in the world, and a girl couldn't help but feel spoiled after treatment like that. A tiny laugh bubbled up her throat as she gave her head another shake. "I wonder if he knows what kind of monster he created," she murmured as she moved the ring back to its rightful place.

"On the contrary, I believe the only monster in here is me—"

Her head whipped up in surprise.

"—for keeping such a lovely woman waiting."

Without the slightest bit of hesitancy, she jumped up from her plush seat and launched herself into his already outstretched arms. Kyoko didn't even think twice about the waiter standing behind him who could barely contain the smile upon his face at the sweet exchange before he closed the door silently behind him. She only pressed her face into the strong curve of his neck and relished in the strength of his embrace as he lifted her feet straight off the floor.

"You're here," she murmured as she felt his arms tighten possessively around her.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

Shaking her head, she leaned back and felt her heart throb at the sight of his beautiful eyes. "You're worth the wait."

He placed a gentle kiss upon her lips once before slowly lowering her down onto the floor. A dark blush bloomed upon her cheeks as she watched his eyes run across her face, lingering on her lips. She could only hold his gaze for so long before the embarrassment got to her and she had to shyly turn away.

But he couldn't stop reveling in her beauty. They had been together for awhile now and he still couldn't believe that she was truly and utterly his. The threat that this was all a delusion of his mind was great, but in such close proximity to her tenderness, he could have cared less. Let this be a dream that he will never wake from and he will happily sleep until the end of time.

She raised her hand and ran it through his hair, the blond tresses tickling the sides of her fingers as his green eyes sparked with passion. It was one of the many things she did that chipped away at his self-restraint. Kyoko could already feel his fingers digging through the lace of her backless dress, showing just how much he wanted her. Kyoko laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "This is hardly the place, Kuon."

He flashed a bright smile. To the rest of the world, he was Tsuruga Ren, the eligible bachelor whose heart seemed to be immune to all women. But to her, he was Hizuri Kuon, the man too broken and scarred to love until she came and saved him. It was only with Kyoko that he could finally drop his guard. She should have run away as soon as she was aware of his treachery and the lie he made her believe for so many years. But instead of leaving him, she only held onto him tighter, reassuring him that she was in love with _him_, regardless of whatever he identity he chose.

Because of Kyoko, he could now look into the mirror and not feel shame that he was alive. Because of her, he was now able to embrace every part of himself, both the bad and good. Because of Kyoko, he finally allowed himself to be happy.

Their relationship was certainly complicated to say the least. Loving a man with two identities meant they had to be careful, besides the fact that they were also well-known celebrities. And although he was more than willing to keep Kuon away, Kyoko had out-rightly refused, believing that he had holed up that side of him for far too long for it to be healthy. Therefore, they both decided that Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko would not be romantically involved, seeing that it was much too soon for the public to know about the great mystery of Ren and Kuon without causing a huge uproar.

But that didn't stop the suspicions from making front page news. In fact, so many people were sure of their love that even Kyoko was starting to worry that she was losing her touch. But these rumors were quickly put to rest when a picture of Kyoko and a mystery blond man was taken and published in every magazine all over the country. Although the two didn't plan for such an incident happen, that one tiny slip-up had now persuaded the whole country that Kyoko's heart belonged to someone else—who, of course, they were still trying to figure out.

Although this made it easier for them to be seen together in public, as Ren and Kyoko, they still had to continue the charade, smiling and interacting like friendly co-stars, and nothing more.

It was only here in the dimly lit restaurant of Alexander's, where celebrity privacy is upheld to the highest degree, that Kyoko and Kuon could let their love flow free and enjoy the time they had with each other without a single worry. So with his hand placed on the small of her back, he led her to her seat and placed a gentle kiss upon her temple before taking his own.

"How was work today?" Kyoko asked as she laid the thick napkin over her lap.

"Good, but hectic. The director wanted to finish the fight and car chase scene today. But one of the stuntmen called in sick so—"

"YOU DID IT?"

Kuon looked up from his lap and saw her holding the tartar-filled fork an inch away from her mouth, open in horror.

He smiled sheepishly. "I didn't have much of a choice, sweetheart."

"How about rescheduling the scene?" she said, placing the fork down onto her plate with a resounding clink. "Or waiting until someone else arrived? I'm sure those were logical solutions as well. Need I remind you the last time you filled in for a stuntman?"

Kuon grimaced inwardly at the thought of his cracked rib when the guy he was sparring against, who was so scared of hurting him during the scene, had actually indeed hurt him. Although, the next two weeks did consist of Kyoko fretting over him and staying at his place until he was completely healed, so maybe getting injured wasn't a _terrible_ consequence.

Noticing his train of thought immediately and with a skill that only true actors possessed, she manipulated the mood within the room so quickly that even Kuon had to raise his hands in complete surrender as she growled his name.

"Kyoko, it really wasn't that bad," he reassured with a guilty smile. "I barely had a scratch."

"SCRATCH? What scratch?" she exclaimed, reaching across the table for his hand.

Gently turning his wrist around, he laced his fingers through hers and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Sweetheart, you would do anything for your role, wouldn't you?"

"That's not fair and you know it. My roles don't require me to jump off buildings or partake in dangerous car chases."

"True, your roles only require you to kiss and hold other men while my poor heart has to watch."

"You never said it bothered you before!"

"Well, I can't say it pleases me either."

She narrowed her eyes. "So you're telling me that because I kiss fellow actors, you can continue to put your well-being at risk?"

"No, I'm saying that there are times when we will both be uncomfortable with what the other one is doing, but in the end, we trust each other enough to know that the other will do the right thing."

Kyoko frowned. "Must you always be so rational?"

"That's the only way I win, darling," he answered with a wink.

She smiled, her shoulders relaxing in defeat at his easy-going expression. "Just promise you'll try to be safe," she insisted in a softer voice.

"Scout's honor."

"You weren't a scout," she accused with a laugh.

"And what makes you so sure?

"Father never told me about it and I know ALL of your childhood stories."

"Even—?"

"—the one about the pool party?" she continued, casually spearing a crab cake and feeding it to his already open jaw. "Yes, even that one. Those poor swimmers, you didn't even give them any warning…" She smirked from underneath her long lashes.

"I'm going to kill him," Kuon growled as he bit down on the crispy pastry.

"In his defense, he only told me because Mother brought it up."

He shook his head exasperatedly, but even Kuon couldn't hide the tiny smile at the corner of his lips. It always made him happy to hear Kyoko talk about his parents with such affection, especially after his initial hesitation of bringing her home to his mother for the very first time. But it took Julie a mere two seconds to fall prey to her charm and to love her nearly as much as his father did—maybe even more since she demanded that Kyoko call her Mother after hearing her greet his dad.

But Kuon's pleasure didn't last for long as Kyoko continued telling him the MANY stories his doting father shared. Really, that man needed a filter. By the end of dinner, Kuon's cheeks were stained so red from utter embarrassment that it looked like he had one too many glasses of wine. But to see Kyoko laugh with such merriment made the humiliation worth it. If there was anything he loved more than her, it would be her laugh, the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

"I think my stomach is going to burst," Kyoko giggled as she linked her arm through his and walked out into the chill night air. "I don't think I ever laughed so much."

"We need to get you a few embarrassing stories of your own."

"Like what?"

"I'll think of something."

Kyoko glared up at his amused expression, pursing her lips in playful irritation. "You wouldn't…"

He shrugged.

Gasping in horror, she stepped in front of him and placed her hands on her hips. "What do you have planned?"

"So suspicious, sweetheart. What have I done to earn such distrust?" He batted his long eyelashes with an innocent smile that shone so brightly it already proved him guilty.

"Do you really want to war with me, Kuon?" she challenged, her chin raising a fraction of an inch. "This _will_ be a battle you'll lose."

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?"

"Perhaps. Are you scared?"

Yanking her to his broad chest and trapping her arms to her sides, he leaned down until their lips were a breath apart. Kyoko gasped in surprise before a familiar heat settled in the pit of her stomach, robbing her of the very breath she needed when confronting the Emperor of the Night.

"Very," he murmured in a voice so low she could barely hear it above the blood roaring in her ears.

A shiver traveled down her spine as he slowly traced the curve of her ear with his tongue, hitting the very spot that always did her in. She grasped the lapels of his coat for support, fingers digging into the thick fabric. And when he finally kissed her, Kyoko could barely suppress the sensual moan that rose up her throat as she molded her body to his. The kiss burned with quiet passion, waiting to be unleashed when they were alone.

Eventually they broke apart, breaths heavy, but eyes glazed over with the same intensity.

"Can you stand?" he whispered.

Kyoko nodded helplessly. "Why?"

"Because I don't think I should keep the valet waiting any longer."

Blinking rapidly to clear her clouded gaze, she glanced over his shoulder and saw a blushing man wave at her with a set of keys in his hand and the familiar silver car to his back. Kuon chuckled as she quickly ducked her head into his arm.

"See? Now you have a story of your own."

She smacked his chest once, eliciting another charming laugh from him before he turned around and talked to the valet. With her cheeks flamed and hands trembling from the fire he had cruelly ignited within her, Kyoko patiently waited for him by the curb, surveying her surroundings. The streets weren't as busy as they should be on a Friday night like this. There were a couple of people wandering about, but it seemed like most were staying indoors on this chilly night.

A bubbly laugh suddenly caught her attention as she spotted a little boy petting a golden puppy just a few feet down the street. It didn't look like the dog belonged to him since it didn't sport a collar or was on a leash, but the boy didn't seem to mind. He patted the pup's head with a tiny gloved hand, squealing in delight as it jumped up and licked his round face. Kyoko's heart practically melted as she watched him give the dog a bear-like hug.

But a crash from across the street caught the young pup's attention, its head twisting towards the sound. Without warning, it took off like a bullet, leaving the little boy distraught and upset. He quickly jumped to his feet and ran after the puppy onto the street.

Like a rope tied to her body, Kyoko broke off into a jog towards the boy, watching him stumble on the cracked road. Bright headlights flashed out of the corner of her eye as she stepped off the sidewalk, but Kyoko had no intention of stopping. She was aware of his voice crying out her name. It nearly brought her to her knees to hear the panic and fear it held. But all she could see was the young boy's petrified face as he watched the bright lights draw closer.

A horn sounded to her left. Screeching tires clawed against her ears. With outstretched hands, Kyoko threw herself against a tiny shoulder and heard his surprised yelp as his body hit the pavement with a thud. She had a split second to feel a sense of relief that he was out of harm's way before her body collided with cold steel…

…before her nerves exploded with excruciating pain…

…before everything finally turned black…


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Christmas Eve! I know all of you must be ULTRA excited for the day ahead, but just in case you would like some down time from all the excitement, I hope reading this chapter will help. Thank you again for all the reviews and support! It means the world.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters.**

* * *

"One! Two! Three!"

_Click!_

A flash of bright light, the quiet whir of the camera, and the friendly exchange between the two men was caught forever. The plump manager of Rockin' Strings released the musician's hand and gripped him by the upper arms with a great big smile. "Thank you so much, Fuwa-san! This picture is going to go up right next to all the others. When do you think you can get it to me by, Jiro?" he asked as he turned to the photographer.

"Give me at least a week. It'll take a while to get the frame," the older man replied as he removed the lens on his camera.

"Splendid! Would you like a copy, Fuwa-san?"

"It's alright. Thanks though."

The manager grinned. "Not at all! It's the least I can do. Your presence is already doing wonders for my guitar store."

He turned to the front door and saw a group of people screaming his name. Pride swelled in his chest. After so many years of sitting in a studio and cranking out song after song until he could barely sing another word, Fuwa Sho was now one of the top musicians in the industry. He battled against top bands, challenged novices, and cemented his place as one of the greats. At a young age of 22, he had already sold over a million albums and achieved two platinum records. Some would say he should take a break for while, recuperate before going back to song writing.

But Sho had no plans to slow down. He refused to think that he had reached the peak of his career. This was just the climb. Only when he was the top of the top would Sho even consider taking a break. He still had plenty of songs in mind. In fact, he was already on the track of writing a brand new album, one that he knew his adoring fans will appreciate.

Sho was no longer the one dimensional musician he used to be. He wrote rock songs, pop songs, and even the occasional ballad that had all of his female fans swooning. These last few years had changed him as both an artist and a man. He was still the same playboy women loved and could make them squeal like there was no tomorrow, but everyone noticed a serious side to him as well. His blue eyes held maturity, growth, and a spark of determination that kept his head high.

"Sho."

Turning around, he flashed a playful smile at his manager who had just walked out of the backroom, her heels clicking against the linoleum floor. "Shoko."

She rolled her eyes at his expression, but returned his smile with a quirk of her lips. Unfortunately, the amusement was short lived as she bear bad news. "Saito called. He says he's going to be late for practice today."

"What? Why?"

"There's some commotion downtown. He says he's stuck in traffic."

"Damn…" This was the thing about working with a band. Even if only one person was missing, nothing could get done. "Where is he? I'll go get him myself."

"I don't think you can, Sho," Shoko said as she scrolled through her phone. "I'm checking the traffic status and it looks pretty bad."

"Is it an accident?"

"Looks like it."

"Let's check the news," the manager offered as he reached for the black remote near his register.

The television set above their heads flicked on. He clicked through a couple of channels before reaching the news station. A woman in a black-striped suit sat behind a white table, her lips turned down in a grim line as she continued, "—driver whose identity remains to be unknown is completely unharmed. Aki takes us live to the scene. Aki?"

The screen pans to a man in a long overcoat, standing in front of a scene that looked like it was taken out of a movie. Red and blue sirens flashed from behind, a number of ambulances stood by, and a crowd of onlookers bustled about as they tried to get closer. "Hello Rika. I'm here downtown at the scene of the crash. As you can see the car—" He pointed to a black sports vehicle whose head was smashed into a street lamp "—was barreling down the road right before it crashed. Just looking at the smoke and the state of the car tells us the driver was going much faster than the speed limit allowed."

"How is the boy, Aki?"

"The boy is unharmed. Visibly shaken of course, but aside from a few minor scratches, his mother says he is physically fine. His savior, however, isn't as lucky."

"Any word on her condition?"

"Not much, but it doesn't look good. At the speed the car was going, it will be a miracle if she makes it out of this unscathed. Paramedics are already on scene."

"Do we know the identity of this hero?"

"It's not certain, but we do have a name."

"Who is it, Aki?"

He shook his head forlornly. "Mogami Kyoko."

* * *

Blood. There was so much blood.

Rivulets of red streamed down the side of her face. Her orange silky hair was matted with dirt and crusted blood, her eyes closed against the blaring noise of commotion and sirens.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't feel.

He barely registered their hands, pulling at his stiff fingers as they tried to pry her unmoving body from his arms. He knew he had to let her go. They were only trying to save her. But he was afraid—afraid that as soon as he let go, she was going to vanish forever.

Blood. There was so much blood.

Kuon hazily recalled the moment when they had strapped her to a stretcher, when they pushed through the double doors of the hospital and straight into the ER, when a strong hand gripped him by the shoulder and pulled him away. He fought with everything he had. He thrashed like a wild animal, refusing to leave her. But a strong deep voice broke through his cold reverie.

"Kuon! Enough! You need to stop!"

_NO! I WON'T LEAVE HER! SHE NEEDS ME! IT'S MY FAULT! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!_

"Kuon! Listen to me! She _will_ wake up! You need to let her go!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" he cried as he spun around to meet President Lory's gaze. "How do you know she'll wake up from this? What if she—?" He squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head into his hands. "I can't lose her. I can't. I can't."

"You won't," he said firmly, wrapping an arm around his pupil's shaking shoulders. "Mogami-kun is strong. She'll make it out of this. I know she will."

He wanted to believe his words. He wanted to pour every ounce of faith he had into those words. But memories of the car crashing into her, the way her body skidded across the cold pavement, the chill of her skin against his flashed behind his eyes. Raising his gaze to the red light above the door, Kuon prayed. He will give up everything. He will gladly die in her place. No matter what He wanted, no matter the price, Kuon will pay it. He will pay it as long as she lives, as long as Kyoko breathes.

_Please…please…_

* * *

The quiet beeping of the machine filled the cold and silent room. He moved the thick green curtain aside, seeing the light orange glow of the sun rising over the horizon. The watch around his wrist read 5:47. Daylight will break soon and still she did not stir.

He turned around and felt his heart crack in two. Lying on the white linen bed, Kyoko had never looked so small. Fresh scars marred her pale cheeks, a large white bandage was wrapped around her head, covering a third of her forehead, and her normally red lips were now as pale as snow. The doctors said they had done all they could. It was all up to her now. She had suffered a serious concussion and severe blood loss, but they had hopes that she will recover…if she wakes up.

But that was six hours ago, six hours of her family and friends crying at her bedside. The landlord and lady had just left, wanting to go home to get her a change of clothes and to bring anything that will give her comfort. Kotonami Kanae who hadn't said a word since she stepped foot inside the room had finally succumbed to sleep. She sat with her knees tucked into her chest, curled in a chair on Kyoko's left.

Yashiro's eyes trailed down the IV line that linked a bag of saline to her arm and finally to her hand that was held between two larger ones. Ren sat hunched over, his brown locks covering his eyes that Yashiro knew were still open. He stayed immobile by Kyoko's side, refusing to eat or sleep. As soon as Jelly Woods arrived to change him out of his clothes and put on his disguise, it was as if a light went out. His eyes were dead. Every now and then a shaky breath escaped his lips, but he said nothing. No response, no movement, it was almost like his friend wasn't even there.

Taking his place by the foot of her bed, Yashiro sat down onto the chair and leaned over on his knees. His phone beeped once. With a gloved hand, he removed the thin device from his jacket and read a text from President Lory:

**Jelly and I are pulling into the parking lot now. How is she?**

**Stable, but no change.**

**Ren?**

Yashiro glanced up, hoping for a miracle. He sighed.

**Nothing.**

**I see. We'll be there in a few minutes.**

Yashiro moved the phone back into his pocket, his eyes automatically returning to Kyoko. She was the sweetest girl he had ever met, full of compassion and sincerity. It didn't surprise him that she risked her life to save that boy's. She was an angel and tonight only reinforced her altruism. Her light, her laugh, and her warmth influenced so many people's lives, but none so deeply as Ren's. She was his everything and without her…

He closed his eyes. Yashiro dare not even think of it. As Ren's manager, he always knew what to do, but today he had never felt so helpless—so weak. No words of comfort came to mind. No gesture to alleviate his pain. Yashiro could only sit with his friend in silence, hoping, wishing, and praying that everything will be okay.

A knock sounded upon the door. Only Yashiro raised his head as President Lory and Jelly stepped through. He stood and bowed, but the president gave him a small smile as if to say there was no need for such formality.

President Lory walked towards Ren and stood beside him, looking down at Kyoko. With his hands clasped behind his back, he really did look a protector of sorts, as if he was watching over the both of them. His deep voice filled the room: "She's a fighter."

He didn't reply.

"It's only a matter of time, Ren."

"You don't know that," he whispered.

President Lory gazed down at his protégé's head, hearing the pain so clearly in his subdued voice. Slowly, he placed a warm hand upon his trembling shoulder and gave a fatherly squeeze. "Have I ever been wrong before?"

Ren's head lowered.

"Then don't doubt me now," the president murmured gently.

But every second that ticked by dimmed the flicker of hope within his heart. He wanted to hear her voice. He wanted to feel her strength as she held his hand. He wanted her back. The misery Ren tried to suppress clawed its way back up until he closed his eyes, a futile attempt to keep it under control. But no matter what he did, his heart ached.

Ren held onto her slender hand that felt so much smaller than he remembered. It never occurred to him how fragile she was. He never considered the harm that could befall her. And because of his ignorance, she was now lying in this hospital bed, broken and hurt. He took in a deep breath, hating the smell of the room, the clean linen sheets, and the plastic materials. It masked her smell. It masked the woman he loved.

He needed the physical touch to remind himself that no matter how helpless he felt, there was still hope. The sound of her heart monitor was proof. She was still fighting. Pressing his lips against her knuckles, Ren hoped that she could feel him, that he could lend her whatever strength she needed to come back.

_Don't leave me._

His grip tightened.

_I love you._

Ren opened his eyes and saw his vision blur.

_I love you. I love you so much. _

Leaning forward, he put both of his elbows upon the bed, almost like in prayer. Then in a whisper that pierced the chilly room, he whispered her name. It came out like a breath, barely audible but the emotion it held was enough—pleading, desperate, and completely devoted.

If he wasn't holding on to her, he never would have noticed. The strength it held was comparable to the grip of an infant. But he felt it. Ren felt her response. His head whipped up to stare at her face.

"Kyoko?"

Her head shifted.

"Kyoko!"

Everyone crowded around her, Kanae jumping to her feet immediately. She grabbed her other hand and brushed delicate fingers over the curve of her brow. "Kyoko?"

Her eyelids fluttered with the effort to open. Soft sounds came from her throat, dry and coarse. Ren gently placed a hand behind her head as he pressed his forehead against hers. "We're here, sweetheart. We're all here."

She moaned softly and squeezed his hand. Ren could barely keep it together. What could he do? How could he help her? Then like a burst of light, her eyes slipped open. Her gaze was hazy and he could only see a sliver of the deep amber color, but she was awake. She was awake. Kyoko was awake!

Ren pressed a kiss to her forehead, the relief so powerful that his body trembled with it. But he wasn't going to break down. Not now. She needed him. When he leaned back, her eyes locked with his. They were wide with confusion, bleary from exhaustion. His heart throbbed.

_I could have prevented this._

She opened her lips, but no sound came out. Ren was about to tell her that she didn't need to say anything, when suddenly:

"Ts…Tsuruga…Ren."

He smiled and nodded.

Kyoko blinked a few times and looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Why…why are you here?"

Ren froze.

"What are you…?" She swallowed and shook her head.

She was looking right at him. She was staring straight into his eyes, but no flicker of recognition crossed her face. Ren squeezed her hand. "Kyoko, what are you talking about? I'm—"

"SIR! Sir! Stop! You can't just barge in here and—!"

The hospital door slammed open, rattling the plaster walls. He stepped through the archway with blazing eyes, his chest rising up and down with such speed it looked like he had run all the way here. He met the eyes of every single person in the room who all stared back in disbelief.

Shoko ran in after him, her normally neat hair all disheveled as she placed a hand upon his arm. "Sho! You can't do this! I'm so sorry," she said to the group with her head lowered. "I'll take him outside."

"No!" He flung his arm away from her. "I need to see her! I—!"

Sho sucked in a sharp breath. He hadn't been this close to her in years, but he never thought that this was how they would meet again. Taking a step forward, Sho could see every scratch, every cut, and every bruise. Despair clutched at his chest. Anger began to build and the one person he blamed was the one man he hated above all. He raised his gaze and felt the bile rise in his throat.

He was ready to let him have it. He was ready to unleash every ounce of frustration until—

"Sho-chan."

He locked eyes with Kyoko.

She gave him a weak smile. "You're here…Sho-chan."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! I hope you had a splendid Christmas! I know we're all busy coming up with New Year's resolutions and one that I hope to work a lot in 2014 is my writing ability. Your criticism, praise, and reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for your continued interest! Please Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters.**

* * *

No one had called him like that in years. It was a name that made him feel like a little boy, as if he was suddenly transported back to when he was 16 years old, before his career took off, before his music was finally appreciated, and before he lost Kyoko for good. But as he stumbled closer, Sho didn't see the flash of anger in her eyes he had always come to expect. She didn't burst in fury at his presence.

He knew time had passed. Just looking at her face was enough proof because even under the scratches and bruises, he could see that Kyoko had matured beautifully. With eyes that glowed like flames and a figure that was plastered in just about every model magazine in Japan, she was the epitome of beauty. Every man wanted her and all the women looked up to her, not merely just for her looks, but also the pride she had for not giving a damn about what the media thought or wanted.

Kyoko had changed. She wasn't the same girl she was five years ago. She was a woman with an acting career that all actresses dreamt of having. She was a woman living a life she had built from her own two hands. She was a woman who had moved on from the past, leaving everything about it behind.

So it wasn't possible that she had forgiven him. They had barely seen each other in three years. There was no reason for her to look at him as if things were okay, but when he stepped to the foot of her bed and gripped the metal rail, her eyes softened. "You look tired, Sho-chan."

"Kyoko…"

She looked around the room, staring at each face with a blank expression. "What am I doing in here?" She looked down at her body. "What's going on?"

"There was an accident," President Lory answered as she turned to face him with wide eyes. "You've been admitted to Jutendo Hospital in Tokyo."

Before she could reply, the nurse said, "I'll go call the doctor," and quickly jogged out of the room.

Kyoko watched her leave, feeling apprehension bubble from the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong. She had no recollection of how she got here. And the way everyone was staring at her was making her feel like she had gone crazy, not to mention the fact she had no idea who most of these people were.

"I can't…" She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "I don't remember any accident."

"What do you remember?"

She looked up at the older man again. His voice was deep and soothing, but something in his expression told her he was analyzing her. It made her hair stand on end. She wanted to shrink away. She wanted these people to leave!

"Mo! Kyoko!"

She jumped and turned to the suddenly livid woman beside her.

"This isn't funny, do you hear me?" Kanae dropped Kyoko's hand and stood up to her full height. "You scared us all to death and now you're going to play games?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know who you are!" Kyoko looked around, feeling the tears prick at the corner of her eyes. "This…this is all too much. I can't—I don't know—I don't know what's going on! I'm confused and I—"

"Alright everyone, I need you to step out of this room." A male doctor with long black hair walked in with the same nurse in tow. "Your presence is causing stress to the patient and she needs to recover from her injuries. So please, if everyone can wait outside."

"She's saying she doesn't remember us!" Kanae argued as she walked towards him. "Something is obviously wrong!"

"Memory loss is a common occurrence with serious head injuries like these."

"Memory loss?" Kyoko repeated, feeling her heart stop dead in her chest. "I…have memory loss? Why—? Why—?" The hysteria suddenly started to make its way up her throat, robbing her of the last bit of sanity she was desperately trying to hold onto. But it was no use. Her head spun and her vision blurred until all the colors melted together. Shaking her head back and forth, she muttered, "W-w-what do you mean? What memory loss? WHAT MEMORY LOSS? I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHY IS EVERYONE—?" Feeling trapped like a caged animal, she yanked the IV out of her arm and threw off the blanket. "I want to get out of here! I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Nurse! Get me the sedative! NOW!"

Kyoko thrashed and kicked with everything she had. She couldn't take this anymore! She needed to escape! Everything was wrong!

Then in a swift movement, her face was suddenly pressed into a chest. Two arms wrapped around her shoulders, enveloping her in a warmth that calmed her down in an instant. "It's alright," his voice murmured softly into her ear. "Don't be scared. It's alright."

Leaning into his strength, she clutched at his jacket and closed her eyes. He was a stranger, but out of all this confusion, he understood what she wanted. His words were exactly the comfort she needed. Kyoko looked up into his brown eyes and felt her heart stutter to life at his tender gaze. But a sudden prick in her left arm blurred her focus and dulled her consciousness until finally her body collapsed in defeat.

* * *

Ren sat on the park bench and stared up at the blue sky, watching the clouds drift with the wind. Nothing about the world had changed. The birds were still chirping in the trees, people were waking up to run their usual errands, and the sun rose high in the sky just like it did every morning. But he felt like he had walked into another reality. Nothing seemed familiar any more, not the beating of his heart, the breaths that escaped his lips, or even—

He looked down at his open hands. He could still recall the warmth of her slim body pressed against his. She held onto him like the way she used to. Whenever anything frightened her or when she just needed him close, she would always reach out for him as if he was the only person in the world who could protect her. But he knew that this wasn't the same Kyoko. She may look the same and her touch still stroked a flame deep within his heart, but none of that changed the fact that the Kyoko he saw was different than the one he had held and kissed last night.

He dropped his head into his hands, feeling the weight of everything crash into him. Ren didn't know what to do. She didn't remember who he was. Her eyes held no recognition of the love they shared or the memories they made.

It killed him to see her so terrified, so unsure. And what was worse, the one man she did remember was—

Ren gritted his teeth together, feeling the pressure build in his jaw. Fuwa Sho had always been this dark cloud that loomed over their relationship. No matter how far they had gotten, no matter how much it felt like they had moved on from the past, he would always force them ten steps back. Ren clenched his hands into fists and raised his head.

But he couldn't give up. They were finally together. After everything they have been through, they finally found solace in one another. If he could remind her of how much he loved her and how happy they were together, then maybe her memories would come back. He couldn't give her up—not without a fight.

Determined, Ren got to his feet and walked back inside the hospital. He didn't even bother taking the elevator to the fourth floor. He was too anxious to stand still. Just thinking about her reaction made his hands shake. What if she refused to believe him? What if she didn't want to listen?

He gave his head a vigorous shake.

_No. She'll listen. She'll listen to me…I know she will._

With the door of her room in sight, Ren briskly walked down the empty hall. He stood before the door and reached for the doorknob. Taking in a deep breath, he gave it a turn and—

"You're really going to try?"

His hand froze.

"You saw how she reacted to everything. You really think this is a good idea?"

He slowly turned around and met the same icy blue gaze he had hoped never to see again. But keeping his voice neutral, he replied, "I still have to try."

"For her or for you?"

"For us."

Sho stepped around the corner and leaned against the opposite wall, leaving the span of the hallway between them. Then crossing his arms over his chest, he said, "But there is no 'us.' She doesn't remember a thing. Face it, Tsuruga. You have no leverage."

"So am I supposed to walk out of here and pretend that nothing has happened?"

"You don't get it do you?" Sho raised a hand and pointed it at the door. "_That_ Kyoko doesn't love you. You know it just as well as I do. She doesn't remember what happened between me and her. She doesn't hate me anymore."

Ren clenched his hands at his sides. "That doesn't change anything," he whispered.

"Doesn't it? If I never turned my back on her, do you have the confidence to say that she would have fallen in love with you, Tsuruga? Would you have even had a chance?"

"Enough."

"The only reason she loves you," Sho continued in a louder voice, "is because she stopped loving me. But now that's all changed! You saw how she looked at me. This isn't the Kyoko you know. But it's the one _I_ know. The one _I_ grew up with."

"And the one you abandoned!" Ren shouted, his composure slipping through the cracks. "The one whose heart you broke in nothing but pure selfishness! And you expect me to let her go back to you?"

"It's not up to you, is it? The way I see it, she already did."

In seconds, Ren jumped forward and rammed Sho flat against the wall. With a fistful of his T-shirt in his hand, he pulled the musician up to his toes until they looked eye to eye. He had never felt so angry in his life. He wanted to tear the whole room apart, but more than that, he wanted to erase this guy's presence for good. "You don't deserve her," he snarled. "You never deserved her! After the way you mistreated her, you deserve nothing!"

"I know I fucked up!" Sho hissed through clenched teeth, trying to get a hold on his erratic breathing. "But this is my chance to fix it!"

Ren stiffened.

Sho gripped Ren's frozen hand and glared back into the actor's menacing gaze. "There is a reason why she remembers me and not you. Maybe this is fate's way of telling me I still have a chance. I was too stupid to realize what I lost in the past, but now I know better. Now I know what I did wrong! And now I can fix it!"

Releasing his hold, Ren stepped back.

Sho sucked in a much needed gulp of air before rising to his full height. Forcing his stance to stay strong, he faced the actor and said, "You can go in there and remind her of what you guys have. You can try to get her to remember that she's supposed to love you and hate me. You can do whatever you want, Tsuruga. But everything happens for a reason and now that fate has given me a chance to rectify my mistake, I'm going to do whatever it takes to win her back." His eyes hardened. "I have to." Then without sparing the actor another glance, Sho turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

Ren closed his eyes and breathed in deeply as he tried to regain control of the tumultuous emotions that roared through him. It took him a few minutes before his vision cleared and his hands stopped trembling, before he finally found the strength to reach for that door knob and open the door.

The heart monitor beeped in a steady rhythm. Her chest rose up and down with easy breaths, her eyelids fluttering with heavy sleep. Closing the door gently behind him, Ren took the same seat beside her and reached for her hand on top of the covers. It was warmer now, but it still lay limp in his grasp. He took one look at her face and felt his heart throb painfully at the injuries she had suffered.

He brushed a strand of hair from her forehead and gently ran his fingertips across her skin. How many times had he touched her just like this? How many times had he watched her sleep, patiently waiting for that special smile she would give him as soon as she woke? But that wasn't going to happen today. She wasn't going to look at him with that loving gaze he had failed to appreciate until now. She wasn't going to lean forward and kiss him on the lips, murmuring how happy she was he was there. She wasn't going to remember him at all.

Ren squeezed her hand and felt something cool press into his skin. Looking down, he saw the soft glimmer of his promise ring. He twisted the ring around until both of their names came into view. He closed his eyes.

_"Kuon…what are you—?"_

_ He knelt down onto one knee before her and held her trembling hand between his. "There are no words to describe how much I love you, sweetheart. I can spend the rest of my life trying to find some way to explain, but it will never come close to describe how I truly feel." He tenderly wiped away the tear that streamed down her cheek. "But that doesn't mean I won't try. With this ring, I promise that no matter what the future may bring and whatever that may come our way, my heart belongs to you and only you. I love you, Kyoko, forever and always."_

Upon opening his eyes, he gazed down at her peaceful expression and felt his heart pound furiously with defiance. He didn't want to. Ren wanted to disregard his words, forget the cruel reality he had forced him to face. But he couldn't. Uncertainty and insecurities had too strong of a hold.

Ren raised his eyes to the ceiling, feeling despair drag him down to its darkest depths and harden the heart he had tried so hard to free. "Is this the price I have to pay?" he murmured. "Is this what you want?"

No response came. There was no sign that told him if he was making the wrong or right choice. Only his wavering confidence guided his feet to a stand. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers.

_"Is this really mine?" She smiled tearfully before she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into the crook of his shoulder. "You promise to love me forever, Kuon?"_

Ren's vision blurred, a tear falling upon her cheek. "I promise," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

_"You really won't leave me?"_

Ren slipped the ring off of her finger.

_"I love you, Kuon."_

Like a shadow, he walked out of the silent room, leaving their love, leaving their happiness, leaving everything…all but his broken heart behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy 2014! I'm so happy about all of your reactions to the latest chapters. It's been a blast reading them. I hope I continue to make you proud and keep you invested. Thanks for all the support! Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters.**

* * *

_Four Days Later…_

Kyoko stepped through the front door and dropped her luggage, much like her jaw as she stood in awe of the place before her. Long red suede couches, towering six foot tall windows, and a terrace that looked out to Tokyo, it was a place no one would have guessed was just another apartment in the city. Kyoko didn't even want to think about how much it cost to stay in a place like this.

"What do you think?" his voice asked from behind.

"What do I think?" She faced him with wide, awe-filled eyes. "Sho-chan, this is incredible! You live here?"

"For about a year now. I like it because it has a recording studio in the back so I get to record whenever I want and as long as I want. It's pretty nice."

"Nice doesn't even come close to describing it." Kyoko walked over to the windows and looked out with both hands pressed against the cool, thick glass. Sky scrapers rose high at every angle, obscuring some of the sun's rays, but letting enough filter through to light up the living room in all its splendor. Very much a musician's apartment, there was a stereo system that looked way too expensive to touch, walls with many framed album covers and awards, and multiple, pristine guitars decoratively strewn about. It was the kind of place Kyoko expected Sho to have, but at the same time couldn't get over the fact that he actually had it.

Seeing this apartment just only proved how successful he was now. He was so far off from the person she remembered, or rather the only memory of him she remembered. Kyoko could barely believe that he was the same boy she had vowed to follow so many years ago. He not only looked different with a taller and toner frame, but his personality had changed too. Although Kyoko would never accuse him of being cruel, she had to admit that he seemed warmer now. Like the way he looked at her, for instance. It was the kind of look he had always given other girls, but never to her…

"Kyoko?"

"Huh?" She turned back towards him.

"I asked what's wrong."

"Oh, nothing! Just…trying to soak everything in."

Kicking the front door shut with his foot, Sho picked up her one suitcase and moved it behind the couch. He leaned both hands upon the headrest and said, "I know it's a lot, but it'll get easier."

She smiled. Kyoko could never put into words how much she appreciated everything Sho was doing for her. After her release from the hospital, Sho basically took care of everything, starting with telling her that she was staying with him (which of course only confused her because she thought she already was).

The fact of the matter was a lot had changed in the last five years. It took Kyoko nearly a minute to process that her and Sho weren't living together anymore, and an even longer minute to know she had a place of her own. In fact, when she stopped by to get her things, Kyoko could barely believe what she saw. She was the owner of a gigantic penthouse with two bedrooms, a massive living room, two master bathrooms, and a glass ceiling that had its very own automotive shutters.

To be honest, it wasn't a place Kyoko would choose for herself. It was too pricey for just one person, but according to Sho, she had enough money to afford that and more. Kyoko couldn't wrap her mind around how much money she had and it was a lot. A LOT. Much more than she would have ever dreamt of having.

And that was just the tip of the iceberg of all of the things she had forgotten. Just looking at the mirror was a big enough reminder, like her flaming orange hair. When did she decide to do that? And her face…it wasn't what she expected at all. Kyoko couldn't point out what looked different, but it certainly looked older—five years older, to be exact.

"Kyoko."

"Huh?"

"You're doing it again."

She smiled sheepishly. All of these "memories" were really taking her for a spin.

"Don't think about it all at once," Sho advised as if he heard her thoughts. "It'll only scare you."

Scared didn't even begin to cover it. Kyoko was petrified. To not remember a giant chunk of her life was having her brain reel from confusion, anxiety, and sadness. Kyoko felt like she was living in another's person body. This person she was trying so hard to remember was a complete stranger to her. She couldn't find anything in common with her, but even more terrifying than that, Kyoko couldn't find parts of_ herself _in her. Who exactly was she in these last five years? And why did it all seem so out of character?

"Here, let me show you your room," Sho offered, pointing down the hall. "You can get settled in and rest for a bit. The doctors said you don't want to over-exert yourself. How's your head?"

"Fine," she replied as she rubbed her forehead. They had finally removed her bandage and the only pieces of evidence of her accident were a fading bruise on her cheek and a couple of stitches that was conveniently covered by her side-swept bangs (which was also a hairstyle she wasn't used to either). "Are you sure you want me to stay, Sho-chan? I don't want to get in your way or anything."

"Kyoko, we've been over this. You need to stay with someone, just in case your head acts up again."

"But I feel like I'm intruding—"

"Hey, we lived together before. What makes now any different?"

"Yeah, but that was before you…"

Sho sighed. "Kyoko, like I said multiple times already, I moved out because I just needed my own place. It didn't have anything to do with you, okay? Look, I want you here. If I didn't, I wouldn't try so hard to get you here. So please just get over this feeling you have and make yourself comfortable. Can you do that?"

Kyoko nodded.

He flashed a small smile. "Good. Now follow me. Your room is just down the hall."

Holding her suitcase in one hand, Sho led Kyoko to the first room on the left. He opened the door and switched on a light. It was larger than any guest bedroom she had ever seen (or could remember). A white bed was situated in the middle of the room as well as a long wooden drawer that was pushed against the wall on the opposite end of the bed. There was a double-door window on the other wall, but it didn't open out to any balcony. She saw a bathroom that was connected via a short hallway and as she walked further in, she noticed a walk-in closet to its right.

"I have all the basic stuff, like towels and stuff," Sho said as he placed her suitcase on top of the bed. "If you need anything else, just let me know. The closet has hangers and you can put your clothes in the drawers too. Just use whatever you need."

"Thank you, Sho-chan."

"No problem. And one more thing." He picked up a flat black device on the bedside table and clicked the red button. Like magic, a thin television set rose from out of the top of the long wooden drawer. "You can use this too."

Kyoko's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Oh wow! That's incredible!"

"You're too easily amazed," he said with a small smile at the corner of his lips. "Here," he handed her the remote, "go to any channel you like."

Tentatively, she surfed through about thirty channels, clicking past movies, infomercials, cooking shows, music videos, before something froze her hand in place. It was her. She was staring at herself, sitting in an office chair and having a battle of wits with a man in a black suit who was looking down at her with a murderous gaze. But the Kyoko on screen was unfazed. In fact, she stared back at him with an intensity that even _she_ didn't know she had.

"Is that…?"

"Yeah, it's you. This was one of your best actually. You won an award for it."

"I did?"

Sho nodded. "I told you. You're an actress and you're good at it."

Needing to sit, she made her way to the edge of the bed and lowered herself down. She then looked up at Sho and asked, "Have I always wanted to be an actress?"

"Well, you weren't going to work at the restaurant forever."

"I didn't know I had a passion for acting."

He shrugged. "People change."

_No kidding._ Kyoko turned back to the television. The woman she saw was nothing like her. She was confident, proud, and beautiful even. She held herself with a grace that Kyoko knew she didn't have. Even though she was sitting down and concealed by a large desk, it was clear in her body language that she was in charge. She was the leader and the man was just another player in her room. This person couldn't be her. But just as Kyoko was about to ask Sho another question, his cell phone buzzed.

He reached into his back pocket and took it out. "Yeah? _WHAT?_ WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW? HOW DID THAT EVEN—? And you decide to tell me now?" He roughly ran a hand through his hair, locking eyes with Kyoko. "Damn it! Now's not a good t—" He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright! Alright! Give me ten minutes."

"Is everything okay?" Kyoko asked as he snapped the phone shut and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"No, apparently somebody fucked up the audio for our song, so my producer told us we need to redo it today. I really don't want to leave you, Kyoko, but—"

"Say no more. Go and finish it, Sho-chan."

"Are you sure?"

Kyoko nodded. "I have plenty of stuff to do here," she said with a sweeping gesture of the room as she stood up. "So go record your song. I'll be fine. You've done more than enough. Don't wor—"

Her mouth clamped shut as she looked up at his towering figure. All thoughts flew out of her head as she watched him lift his hand and bring it to her cheek, rubbing his thumb across her heated skin. He wasn't looking into her eyes, but Kyoko felt like she was a deer caught in headlights. She couldn't move. She could barely hear anything except for the intense pounding of her heart.

"Give me a call if you need anything," he murmured, still not meeting her wide-eyed gaze.

Kyoko felt her head move in reply. That was good. At least some part of her was functioning.

Then just like that, he backed away. She watched him turn the corner, listened to his retreating footsteps, and finally managed to breathe when the front door closed with a thud. Kyoko had no idea what that was. It startled her, shook her, and confused her all at once. Sitting back down onto the bed, she clenched and unclenched her hand, as if trying to prove to herself that this was some sort of dream.

It had to be. This wasn't the Sho she knew. His eyes were never that intense. He never touched her like that before. But what was most alarming was that he almost seemed hesitant with her, as if unsure that he should even be in the same room with her. Kyoko didn't get it.

The only thing familiar to her was the pounding of her heart. This, she recognized. It was a response that only her Prince could elicit. Her feelings for Sho were still there.

Finally managing to get to her wobbly feet, she opened her suitcase and rummaged through her things. Blouses of silk, cashmere, and satin covered the bed sheets, as well as an array of jeans, skirts, and dresses. She may not recognize "this Kyoko," but she had to admit she did have good taste. Her clothes were impeccable. Of course, after one look at the price tag, she understood why. Many of these pieces were worth more than one paycheck at the restaurant. Honestly, where did all this money come from?

But just as she was about to hang up the expensive garments, a soft buzzing caught her attention. Standing still, she honed in on the sound and realized it was coming from her purse. She opened the dainty bag and pulled out a pink cell phone. The caller I.D read PRESIDENT (as if that helped), but knowing that somebody important was calling her made Kyoko hesitate. Still, the urgency of knowing the call will end soon, forced Kyoko to flip it open and greet in a breathless voice, "Hello?"

"Hello, Mogami-kun. How are you feeling today?"

"F-f-fine, thank you. May I ask who's calling?"

A deep chuckle came through the speaker before he said, "My apologies, Mogami-kun. I almost forgot my manners. This is President Lory of LME speaking. I'm the man you met at the hospital. Do you remember?"

She nodded, but realizing her mistake, quickly said, "Yes, I do. I'm sorry for how I acted in there. It was really quite rude of me."

"Nonsense, you reacted like any person would have when waking up in a room chock full of strangers."

Kyoko smiled. She was starting to like this President Lory already. "Is there anything I can help you with, sir?"

"Actually, I was going to ask you that. I'm certain you would like some answers."

"Answers?"

"About your career."

Kyoko's eyes widened. "Wait…did you say president of LME?"

"I did," he chuckled.

"I…I work for LME?"

"Well, personally, I like to think that you _represent_ LME, but I suppose that works just as well."

Kyoko could hardly believe it. It was hard enough to think she was an actress, but to know she was an actress of LME, one of the best agencies in the country, was just as mind-boggling, not to mention, LME was Sho's rival agency. Why would she choose this one instead of his?

"Ah, I can already hear the wheels in your head turning, Mogami-kun. All of your questions will be answered in due time. But there are some things I need to go over with you first."

She straightened her spine and nodded. "Of course, sir."

"News of your release from the hospital have already made front-page headlines. In fact, the paparazzi were practically begging me to allow some interview time with you."

"W-w-with me?"

"Yes, they are quite knowledgeable about everything that happened. They even know that you have amnesia."

Kyoko felt like the walls of the room were closing in on her. Everyone knew? Everyone knew the inner turmoil she tried so desperately to hide? She closed her eyes and breathed out deeply through her nose. "What do I need to do, sir?"

"Mogami-kun, that's up to you to decide. You don't have to do anything. Although, I must warn you, because of your renowned fame, they won't let you go so easily. I wouldn't be surprised if they were lined outside your door right now."

Kyoko's head whipped to the window.

"But since you're staying at Fuwa-san's place, maybe that's a common occurrence already."

"You know Sho-chan?"

"Not on any personal level, but yes, I know him."

Sighing, she ran her hand through her hair and mumbled, "I don't know what to do, sir."

"May I offer some advice?"

"Please."

"I say, meet them head on. Try to go on with your life. Come to work, play your roles, and do what you want to do. Don't let them scare you into hiding."

"But sir, I don't remember how to be an actress. I don't know what it takes to act."

"Mogami-kun, you're a natural-born talent. Your skills don't require memorization. They're a part of you." He smiled. "Have you seen your past works?"

She looked up at the television. "Sort of."

"Well then, to get you fully back on your feet, why don't you come to LME? Kotonami-kun can help you learn the ropes again."

"Kotonami-kun?"

"Ah, the other woman in the room. She was the one who—"

"—got mad at me."

He smiled gently. "I wouldn't say mad, Mogami-kun. It was an emotionally driven day for all of us. But she will certainly help you. So what do you say?"

"I guess it's better than sitting around all day."

"That's the spirit! I'll have a car come pick you up in the morning."

"Oh, that's not necessary, sir! I can take the—!"

"Mogami-kun, it will be safer if you take the company's car. That way you won't have a run in with reporters."

"Oh…I guess that makes sense."

President Lory chuckled. "I have my moments. So, nine o'clock?"

"That's perfect, sir. Thank you…for everything."

"Not a problem, Mogami-kun. I'm happy to help. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow. Rest well, alright?"

"Thank you, sir. I will."

Breathing out heavily, she fell back onto the bed with the closed phone in her weak grasp. Kyoko could already feel a raging headache coming on. Even though going to work tomorrow was the logical action to take, Kyoko couldn't deny the curl of fear that was starting to tighten in the pit of her stomach. What if she made a fool of herself? What if going back didn't help her at all?

Kyoko sat up and shook her head. Thinking like this wasn't going to help her. President Lory was right. She had to meet this problem head on and the first thing she needed to do was to get back out there and figure out the kind of life she led these past five years. She needed to get those memories back.

But here, in the seclusion of this apartment, she could pretend that she never forgot anything...at least for a while. So upon making her way into the kitchen, she thought about Sho's favorite dishes. Most likely he was going to be tired by the time he got home and she wanted to surprise with him dinner. At least that, she still remembered how to do.

She opened up the fridge and saw to her great relief that there were enough ingredients to make a well-balanced meal. But when she went to the sink to wash her hands, Kyoko noticed something peculiar. Her right ring finger had a distinct tan-line she didn't remember having. In fact, Kyoko didn't even know she wore rings.

"Odd," she mumbled to herself as she brought her hand closer to her face.

Kyoko looked around the counter, as if expecting to see a ring appear before her eyes. But with a slight frown of her lips and a shrug of her shoulders, she pushed the nagging thought to the back of her mind, to join the rest of the memories she had already forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the later than usual update. School just started again, so things have been a little crazy. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this installment! I look forward to reading your reviews, as always!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Um, hello…"

"Good morning, Mogami-san. How are you today?"

"G-g-good. How are you…?"

"Sebastian," he said with a graceful bow of his head, the multi-colored feathers on his hat brushing the wooden floor. "President Lory sent me to drive you to LME. Do you require more time to get ready?"

Kyoko vigorously shook her head and opened the front door wider. "No, no! I just need to grab my bag. Please come in, Sebastian-san."

"Thank you, Mogami-san." He took one step through the archway and remained there, his hands linked behind his back and his spine ram-rod straight. Kyoko had always thought she was proper, but this man made her look like a wet noodle in comparison. She had never met anyone so regal in her life. Although his petticoat and hat were outrageous, the Victorian outfit looked good on him. He was the type of man who could pull it off with his integrity intact.

Realizing she was still gaping at her bizarre guest, she immediately bowed her head in embarrassment and dashed back into her bedroom. She grabbed the note off of her bedside drawer and gave it a quick read through:

_**Good morning, Sho-chan!**_

_** I'm sorry I wasn't able to wake you up today, but I figured you would want to sleep in since you had a tough day yesterday. Breakfast is all ready on the table so eat whatever you like and don't worry about the dishes. I'll get to them when I get back. Have a good day recording!**_

_** -Kyoko**_

Pleased, she went into the kitchen and taped the note onto the fridge. Kyoko glanced down the hallway and felt her stomach twist with discomfort at the sight of his bedroom door. She knew she should tell him what she was doing, but a part of her also knew that he wasn't going to approve. Sho would most likely say she should spend at least another week resting, but Kyoko felt restless. She needed to do something—_anything_. And after that enigmatic conversation with President Lory, the curiosity was growing so thick in her throat she felt like she was going to choke. She needed answers.

So with her lips pressed together with determination, she hooked her purse over her shoulder and met Sebastian at the door. He led her to the elevator, pushed the button for the lobby, and made his way outside. Kyoko's eyes grew with astonishment at the long, bright limo waiting for them. It looked like a golden brick. If it wasn't for the black wheels, Kyoko would have never thought this was a car. But upon seeing Sebastian holding the door open for her, she quickly made her way to the rear of the vehicle and lowered herself inside.

The interior was just as flashy, with black leather seats that stretched the whole length of the car, colorful lights upon the ceiling, and silver, sleek appliances strewn about. Sebastian gently closed the door behind her and took his place in front with the driver, leaving Kyoko to her own thoughts as she gazed out the tinted window.

She held her hands together in her lap, squeezing until she lost all the feeling in her fingers. Kyoko had no idea what to expect when she arrived. Were people going to bombard her with questions? Were reporters already waiting for her outside of the building? How was she going to explain that she had no recollection of being an actress or famous? Not to mention, she didn't even know how to act. How does a famous actress carry herself? What does a famous actress do? What does a famous actress say?

Kyoko glanced down at her attire, hoping that the red blouse, black pencil skirt, and sensible black kitten heels would at least make her look the part. The outfit was certainly more form-fitting than what she was used to, but it was elegant and simple enough for her to blend in. Kyoko grimaced. If she knew anything about entertainers, she was sure that the latter part was what a famous actress SHOULDN'T do. And yet, she couldn't deny her fervent wish to just curl into a tiny ball and forget about the world around her and how messed up everything was.

She dropped her head into the palm of her hands. "Why me? Why is it always me?"

"Mogami-san?"

Kyoko jumped, swiveling her head towards the voice coming from the roof. "Yes?"

"We've arrived."

_Already?_

"Yes."

Blinking in surprise at his response, Kyoko smiled sheepishly and gave a nod. "Thank you, Sebastian-san."

But just when she was about to reach for the handle, his voice pulled her to a halt. "I'll get the door, Mogami-san. I just need to check if the coast is clear first."

"What do you mean?"

"There may be reporters waiting."

And just like that, anxiety surged up her throat. Kyoko nodded without a word, sitting back against the leather seat and begging her erratic heart to slow. She could do this. She could do this. She just had to act. She just had to make it seem like she wasn't nervous out of her mind or that she felt like she was about to hurl the tiny bit of breakfast she had eaten. She was an actress…or at least she could pretend she was one.

A tiny click pulled her attention to the door and she watched it swing open with wide eyes. Sebastian's well-tanned hand was held out towards her. Tentatively, she accepted his help and was gently pulled to her feet.

The silver building loomed over her, obscuring the sun's warm rays. LME was exactly like she had pictured: grand, sparkling, and so completely out of her league that she wanted to turn tail and run. How was it that she belonged to a place like this? This was where famous celebrities congregated. This was where actors and actresses had started their mind-blowing careers. This was where fans desperately tried to sneak in just to steal a quick peek of the men and women they had looked up to all of their lives. And she was a part of this? No way.

"It would be best if we hurry inside, Mogami-san," Sebastian informed with a gesture of his hand.

Obediently, she followed him through the double glass doors and stepped inside the cool lobby. Kyoko thought she would come face-to-face with famous people immediately, but not a single face was familiar. In fact, there was barely anyone around.

_So far so good._

Beside her, Sebastian took out a sleek black cell phone and pressed a button before holding it to his ear. "Good morning, Kotonami-san," he said with a tip of his head. "We're arrived."

"I know."

Kyoko turned to the female voice and saw a tall, beautiful woman walking towards her. She wore dark fitted jeans, a tailored white blazer that cinched at her slim waist, and a pair of sleek red heels. Her long jet-black hair was swept over one shoulder, exposing the smooth curve of her pale neck. When she was about a foot away, Kyoko politely bowed her head and murmured, "Hello, my name is—"

"I know who you are."

Kyoko raised her head, feeling the air around her chill. Then remembering the disaster that had happened the last time they met, she bowed her head again and said, "I'm truly sorry about that day at the hos—"

She turned to Sebastian. "Did you call him?"

"I informed him in the car."

"And this is all I'm supposed to do?"

Sebastian nodded.

She sighed heavily and ran a delicate hand down her face. "This is idiotic."

"I'm sorry for the trouble I'm causing," Kyoko began in earnest. "If I'm in the way, I can certainly find my way around—"

"How?"

Kyoko stopped. "Huh?"

The woman turned to her with cold eyes. "How do you expect to find your way around here? Did you get your memories back?"

"N-n-no, I didn't—"

"Then don't offer to do something you obviously can't."

Kyoko lowered her head, feeling humiliation creep to her cheeks. "I'm sor—"

"Save it. Let's just get this over with." Then without another word, she gracefully turned around and walked towards the rows of elevators.

If there was any time Kyoko wanted to sink into the floor and disappear forever, this was it. In two minutes flat, this woman was able to break the tiny bit of confidence she had. Her words were so curt and sharp that Kyoko had barely time to register them before they tore into her. But picking up her heavy-leaden feet, she silently followed after her anyway, unable to keep her eyes off the floor.

This was the person President Lory said would want to help her? He had to be kidding.

She looked like she was more likely to push her off the edge of a cliff than help. Kyoko could already feel the hair on the back of her neck rise in fear when she stepped beside her inside the tiny elevator. The air was thick with tension and waves of animosity radiated off of her like heat.

How could someone so beautiful be so cold? She looked like a princess reincarnated with porcelain skin and dark red lips. In all the stories Kyoko had ever read, princesses were always as beautiful on the inside as they were on the outside.

_Maybe she's an angry princess._

"I'm a what?"

Kyoko looked up in horror and slapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that. I've been having this weird habit of speaking my thoughts out loud and I—"

She held up a hand. "Stop. I don't care."

Kyoko glanced down at her feet. "Sorry."

"Is that all you do? Apologize?"

"I know I'm frustrating you—"

"You have no idea," she growled.

"—but if this is about how I acted at the hospital—"

"Stop bringing that up."

"I'm just trying to make amends—"

"Did I say you should?"

"But President Lory said we were friends—"

"Is that what he told you?"

"Well, more like he said you would help me—"

"And why would I do that?"

Kyoko blinked in surprise. "Isn't that why you're here?" she asked.

"President Lory is my boss. I don't really have much of a choice when it comes to him."

"So…we're not friends?"

Her body stilled.

All of the air was suddenly sucked out of the tiny space. Everything froze in place as Kyoko watched her slender shoulders stiffen. Words of apology were lodged in the middle of her throat. She could barely utter a sound.

But the young woman didn't turn to look at her. Instead, she tightened her already clenched jaw and murmured, "No, we're not."

On cue, the double doors silently slid open, filling the room with fresh air again. She smoothly stepped out without another word, leaving Kyoko trailing behind her on wobbly knees. Nothing else was exchanged between the two. Kyoko didn't dare to speak another word. It was clear that this woman did not like her and she was too much of a coward to figure out why. Her nerves were stretched thin enough. Any more of this and she was sure to snap in two.

Tearing her eyes away from her back, Kyoko looked around the hallway. White walls surrounded her on both sides with a silver door appearing every few feet. It was completely deserted. Not a soul in sight. Curious and slightly apprehensive as to where she was taking her, Kyoko picked up her pace until they walked side by side.

She cleared her throat. "Where are we going?"

"Your dressing room."

Kyoko's eyes widened, but she didn't provide any other response. She was too stunned to make a sound.

_My dressing room? Here?_

They walked farther down the hall until the spaces between the rooms got larger and larger, until it was only after some time before another door was seen. Finally, she stopped at a door on the right. She stepped aside for Kyoko to read her name engraved in the middle of a golden, metallic star.

"This…this is mine?"

She didn't reply.

"Can I go in?"

"No, we're just going to stand out here and stare at the door all day."

Kyoko bowed her head. "Sorry."

"Just open it."

Giving the silver handle a turn, Kyoko carefully pushed the door open to reveal a spacious room that would have fulfilled every person's dream. The room was divided into specific compartments, one with a sitting area that had black velvet couches, a cream colored coffee table, and a flat television screen hanging on the wall. The other consisted of a wall lined with tall mirrors in front of a circular stage that was lit up with white lights hanging from above. Then on the farthest wall were racks after racks of clothing, organized into dresses, shirts, pants, shoes, purses, and so much more that Kyoko had never realized there were so many different types of apparel in the world.

She stumbled in further to find the room decorated with framed pictures of herself on the red carpet, accepting awards, hugging other celebrities she remembered watching in theaters, and posters of movies she had starred in herself. This was her life. This was the world she had been living in for the last five years and she didn't remember a wink of it.

Forgetting that her guest was watching her every move, she walked towards the vanity table near the stage and ran her fingers over the smooth wood, the velvet-cushioned chair, and the many make-up cases, perfumes, brushes, and creams that were laid all over the table top. Kyoko wanted to cry at the sight of it. It was exactly what she had wanted since she could remember: a chance to be the girl she never thought she could be.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Kyoko turned around to see her guide reaching into her jacket pocket and bringing the phone to her ear.

"Yes? I see…Give me a minute." She looked up and met Kyoko's curious gaze. "I'll be back. Stay here." And without waiting for her response, she walked out.

Kyoko let out a deep breath she didn't even know she was holding, but the instant relief of not having an audience was obvious. So feeling like she had been released from her chains, Kyoko moved about the room with greater ease. She picked up a few garments, holding it up to her body and thinking they probably looked better on the hanger than on her. She wanted to step onto the stage, but shyness got the best of her. So instead, she walked towards the sitting area and picked up a book called _Tips on How to Keep Your Audience Invested_.

"Huh, I guess acting is more than just…acting," she mumbled under her breath. Kyoko placed the book back onto the table and walked around the couch towards the opposite wall. She slowly made her way down the row of framed pictures that captured her smiling, laughing, making a funny face with her friends, talking to reporters, and—

She stopped.

If Kyoko hadn't been walking so slowly, she would have completely missed it. But now that she had seen it, she couldn't stop staring. It was her at a premiere, wearing a white, chiffon ball-gown that touched the floor and her normally frazzled hair was curled into soft waves. But it wasn't the sight of herself that had caught her attention. It was the man standing beside her with his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight to his side. They were laughing with such merriment that even Kyoko had to crack a smile.

She knew that face. She knew this man.

_Tsuruga Ren…_

Kyoko hadn't thought much about him since the time she met him at the hospital, but upon seeing this picture, she now understood that they did indeed know each other—maybe even better than she had previously thought. How else could she look so relaxed and happy standing beside him?

Of course, present-day Kyoko didn't understand how that could possibly be. Tsuruga Ren was Sho's number one rival, his arch nemesis. So the fact that Kyoko seemed to be on good terms with the actor was absolutely mind-boggling and even a slight testament to her betrayal of the musician she loved. Still, even as she stared at their faces, Kyoko had to admit that he didn't look anything like the bad guy she believed him to be.

In fact, if she thought about it correctly, he was quite kind, recalling the comforting embrace he had given her when she panicked. The gentle timbre of his voice was so soothing that it had relaxed her in an instant. Kyoko felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she thought back to how she shamelessly clung to him, as if she had every right to do so.

Unable to stare at his handsome face much longer, Kyoko quickly turned her back to the picture and was about to step away when she stopped right in her tracks.

He was standing at her door.

Tsuruga Ren was standing at her door.

And he was looking straight at her.

Besides the fact that he looked like he had just walked out of a photo-shoot, wearing a gorgeous black suit, but he was gazing at her as if he couldn't believe his eyes. The surprise was so evident in his expression that Kyoko couldn't find the will to say anything. The room grew so still that any slight movement was going to break the taut tension that was holding everything in its place.

She swallowed the thick knot in her throat as his eyes locked with hers. "H-h-hello."

He didn't reply.

Kyoko nibbled on her lower lip, unsure of what to do. "My name is Mogami Kyoko," she tried again. "We met at the hospital?"

…

"Do you not remember?"

"I remember."

Kyoko's eyes widened as she felt her heart jump in her chest. _What the…?_

"I remember," he murmured again in the same deep voice, breaking eye-contact. "How are you feeling?"

"F-f-fine, thank you."

"Good." Then just like that, he turned around.

"Wait!"

He looked back at her.

"Um…I just wanted to thank you…for being there at the hospital. You really…" She smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"It's alright. I'm glad I was able to help." And with a slight nod of his head, he turned away and—

"So how's work?"

He turned to face her.

Kyoko didn't know why she couldn't stop talking. It was clear that he wanted to go, but she couldn't watch him leave. So instead, she stepped forward and said, "I mean, you seem to be here early."

"I wanted to stop by my dressing room and have a quick change."

"Your dressing room is—here?"

He nodded. "It's right across from yours."

Kyoko looked out the door as if she could see it, but all she could see was his tall, broad frame that took up the entire archway. They had a good 20 feet of space between them, but even from far away Kyoko could tell that she only measured up to his shoulder. He was much taller than the average man, but he stood with such grace, even when casually leaning against the door frame. She couldn't stop staring.

"Are you working?" he asked.

Relieved that he finally initiated a question, she nodded eagerly, but then realizing her mistake, shook her head and said, "No, not really. I'm just having a tour of the building."

"Who's giving you the tour?"

"I am." With her red heels clicking against the floor, she walked up to him from down the hall and stood before him with her hands upon her hips. "Did you really have to ask?"

He faced her and gave her a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "True, I shouldn't have." Then after throwing one last glance over his shoulder, he turned back to her and murmured, "I should go."

But just as soon as he took a step, she asked: "You're really going to do this?"

He stopped.

"You're just going to walk?"

"Kotonami-san—"

"I know your reasons," she cut in, giving her back to Kyoko. "I know how you feel. But this is wrong and you know it."

He didn't answer her question. He didn't say a word. Instead, he looked over his shoulder again and stared back at the girl standing inside the room.

She felt her breath catch. Her heart pounded within her chest and her stomach tightened with anticipation.

But he didn't do anything. He didn't say anything to her. Not even a flicker of emotion crossed his face. Instead, he just walked away without another look back.

Disappointment flooded her veins. Kyoko was hoping he would say something—anything. But at the same time, why would he? Who was she for him to treat on such friendly terms? He probably thought she was a nuisance, babbling away without any purpose whatsoever.

When Kyoko looked up, she saw her still standing at the doorway, her hands clenched into tight fists at her sides. She lowered her head and gave it a little shake. Then in a voice so low, she whispered, "You coward."

Kyoko's eyes widened. The pain was so raw that it hurt just from listening to it. Slowly, Kyoko took a step forward and murmured, "Kotonami-san?"

"Don't…call me that."

She faltered.

"Don't _ever_ call me that again."

Then without another word, she slammed the heavy door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Greetings everyone! Hope you all had a splendid weekend. As always, thank you for your continued interest in the story. I know updates aren't as frequent as I used to write them, but I'll try my best to be consistent. Your patience is much appreciated. Thank you again, and please read and review!

_*Quote written by Jack Welch*_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters.**

* * *

No matter how fun or exciting the career, a break was a break so even famous actors and actresses couldn't help but smile in relief when the bell finally rang for lunch. Some went back to their metal trailers for a costume change, others stood around enjoying the company of their fellow stars, while the rest walked around to stretch and relax their stiff muscles.

But among the numerous people moving around on set, there was one actor Yashiro couldn't find. With eyebrows furrowed, he searched for his tall friend, but he couldn't spot him anywhere. Feeling more anxious than usual, he approached a group of crewman near the edge of the set and asked, "Hey guys, have you seen Ren?"

"Tsuruga-san? Yeah, I saw him walk off over there," one of them replied, pointing towards the thicket of trees.

"Thanks." He quickly made his way across the grassy field, smiling at the people who nodded in his direction and trying to walk as casually as possible, even though his feet wanted to break out into a full-on run. Apprehension was drilling a hole in his gut. He had to find Ren—fast.

Not because he needed to tell him something. Not because there was anything urgent, but because for every second that ticked by, Yashiro was growing more and more anxious that his friend was going to do something stupid. Most people would say he was being ridiculous. Ren had been nothing but normal the last few days. He came to work like usual, he finished his scenes with the same level of perfection as expected, and he even smiled like his usual self. It was almost as if nothing was wrong

And that was what worried Yashiro the most.

Because if there was anything Yashiro knew about his friend, it was that Ren was good at hiding his emotions—too good. Yashiro had tried on multiple occasions to talk to him with the hopes that it would help relieve his heavy heart, but Ren had dismissed every attempt. He insisted that he was fine. He promised that everything was okay.

And he was lying through his goddamn teeth.

Angry again at his foolish stubbornness, Yashiro gritted his teeth and broke into a light jog. The trees were growing thicker until only some rays of light filtered through the canopy of leaves. It was getting darker, but that didn't force Yashiro to turn around. He was bound to run into him eventually. So keeping his pace, he continued to run deeper into the forest until a shadow of a figure caught his attention from the right.

Yashiro moved a thick branch aside and sighed with relief.

He was sitting on the grass with his knees bent in front of him, holding his black cell phone in his right hand. The light breeze blew his hair across his hooded eyes, but he didn't brush the strands away. He just stared out at the lake, as if waiting for something to spring from its crystal blue surface.

Yashiro didn't bother announcing his arrival. He just took a seat beside his friend, mirroring his relaxed posture. On any other day, he would have raved about how beautiful this place was and how much he enjoyed filming off-location. But not today. Today, he had other words in mind, words he had kept bottled up for so long he thought he was going to explode. But sympathy for his friend glued his mouth shut, fear of hurting him kept him silent.

He couldn't say a word.

"Yashiro."

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?"

"You're asking _me_ that?" He gave his head a slight shake. "That question is a little misdirected, don't you think?"

"Considering how agitated you look, I would say no."

"And what about you? Are you agitated?"

Ren leaned forward, providing no response.

Frustrated all over again, Yashiro got to his feet and walked closer to the lake, hands linked behind his back. He wanted to stay neutral. He really did. He wanted to play along with the facade, but Yashiro couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't stand watching him suffer in silence. He hated not knowing what was going through his mind. He hated seeing the distant look in his eyes. And above all, he hated how useless he felt as his friend. So forgoing his patience, he spun around and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Yashiro—"

"You may be able to fool the reporters, you may be able to fool your fans. Hell, you may even be able to fool her, Ren, but not me."

"I'm not trying to fool anyone."

"No? So this isn't some charade? You're not trying to put on a brave face so that people will think you're fine?"

"This isn't for them."

"Then who is this for?"

"Me." Ren raised his head and met Yashiro's confused expression. "This is for me."

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter what the world thinks. It doesn't matter what people are saying about me. All the stares, all the questions, they don't mean anything to me."

"Then why—?"

"Because this is all I can do to stay sane."

Yashiro stopped.

"I'm not doing this to reassure anyone, Yashiro," Ren murmured in a low voice. "I'm not doing this because I care about what people are thinking of me. I don't think I care about anything anymore." He shook his head and lowered his eyes to the floor. "This lie is the only thing that is keeping me from falling apart. This useless charade is the only thing I'm holding on to. Without this, I have nothing else."

Yashiro stared at his lowered head, feeling regret weigh heavily upon his shoulders. If he could take those words back, he would. He had only wanted to help, but in his ignorance, he had sliced open Ren's wounds without considering the pain that would follow. Yashiro stepped forward, trying to find the right words to say, to fix the problem he had cruelly created, but no solution came to mind.

People were always told to _face reality as it is, not as it was or as they wish it to be*. _But how could he say those words when Ren had never looked so broken? Yashiro knew that he would never be able to understand the turmoil his friend felt. But seeing him so defeated was enough. Life had dealt him the worst blow possible. This reality wasn't just cruel. It was malicious and truly unforgiving.

So what could Yashiro say? What else could he possibly do except acquiesce to Ren's request? How else could he possibly help except walk back the way he came and allow him to find solace within his own lie? Nothing. There was nothing else. This was all he could do.

Ren didn't raise his head when he heard Yashiro move. He didn't do anything until his friend's retreating footsteps finally faded away, until the only thing he could hear were the rustle of leaves over his head and the quiet gurgle of water rippling across the surface of the lake. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead onto his knees, holding down the onslaught emotions that threatened to well over.

_Not again…_

He focused on his breathing, counting to three before every inhale and every exhale. He tried to clear his mind so that the only thing he could feel was the world around him. But no matter what he did, her face wouldn't disappear from his memory. Her touch wouldn't fade. The warmth of her skin, the sound of her voice, and the smell of her hair haunted his every thought.

Ren felt the familiar pain crawl up his throat, digging its claws into his resolve and tearing it to shreds. Just like the many times before, he could do nothing except succumb to its torture and allow it to take hold. His shoulders trembled with the effort to keep the pain under control. His heart howled in grief, but worst of all, in hatred of his own weakness.

It was only the beeping of his cell phone that finally pulled him back to the present. Silently, he flipped the thin device open and read:

**PAYMENT OF $25,450.48 RECEIVED BY JUTENDO HOSPITAL. THANK YOU.**

Ren sighed and closed his tired eyes. He should have felt better. He should have felt at peace in knowing that he was able to help. But he couldn't, not like this, not when he knew that this was the last and final thing he could do for her.

* * *

"Sho-chan, are you sure about this?"

"Kyoko—."

"It's just that I don't remember any members of your band and I don't want to embarrass you."

"It's fine, Kyoko. You never really knew them before anyway."

"Still, I—"

"Haven't you always said you want to see me record?"

"Yes, but—"

He reached for her hand. "Then stop. Don't worry about it and just have a good time. Alright?"

Kyoko stared at him with wide eyes, her fingers frozen around his. She was too surprised to say a word. All she could do was trail behind him like a rag-doll as he led her down the hall of his company. He walked with confidence, completely unfazed by the person who was silently freaking out behind him. Kyoko didn't know what to do. She was so confused. She had so many questions to ask, but a thick knot of emotions was stuck in the middle of her throat.

His hand was so warm around hers. The skin was rough from his many years of playing guitar, but it didn't bother her. It only made this moment all the more real. He reached for her hand as if he had done this many times before. He was holding onto her as if this was normal. Kyoko didn't understand, but she didn't pull away. She didn't want to pull away.

They reached a silver metal door at the end that immediately swung open when Sho knocked. A man with black shoulder-length hair which was in desperate need of a comb greeted them with a wide grin. "Hey Sho! Late as usual."

"Shut up, Saito. Is everyone here?"

He nodded and stepped aside. "They're waiting inside." He glanced down at their intertwined hands and his grin grew wider. "Well this is new."

Kyoko smiled shyly. "Hello. My name is Mogami Kyoko."

"Oh, I know who you are. Sho has told us an awful lot about—"

"Saito! Fuck, do you ever shut up?"

He snickered and wrapped an arm around Sho's tense shoulders. "Touchy, touchy. Is that really how you want to act around your lady friend here?"

Growling, Sho shoved Saito aside and pulled Kyoko into the room. The studio was a lot bigger than the one he had at home, but the set-up was mostly the same. There was a sound room that had a couple of wheeled, black chairs and a sound board that looked way too intimidating to touch, and the recording room was separated by a thick glass window. The other two band members were sitting in the sound room. They both looked up as Kyoko walked in.

"Hey guys, this is Kyoko."

Murmurs of greeting filled the room.

Bowing her head low, she said, "Thank you for letting me come today."

"You're the actress, right?"

She looked up and met the eyes of a bald man with pierced ears and a black dragon tattoo etched on the side of his face. His voice was low and scratchy and he was easily the scariest looking member in the room. But when he showed her a friendly smile, Kyoko instantly relaxed and nodded. "Yes, I am."

"So it's true?"

She turned to the blond, lanky man sitting on her left.

"You really have amnesia?"

"Yes."

"How do you know Sho?"

"We go way back," Sho answered, releasing her hand and walking over to the audio player. "Now enough with the 20 questions. We're wasting time."

The blond guy got up with a groan and stretched his arms over his head. "Hey, this is the first time you brought a girl in here. You can't blame us for being interested."

Kyoko looked at Sho with surprise, but he had turned his back on her. She couldn't believe it.

_I'm the first?_

"Alright, we'll warm up first and then start out with some songs off the album. I want to get through most of it today. We're behind from last week so we need to pick up the pace." Sho turned around, his face wiped clean of amusement. "This might not be the real recording, but I want you to play like it is. Nobody's leaving until everything is perfect, got it?"

Everyone got to their feet and nodded.

It was strange to see Sho so fully in command of his band. This was a side to him Kyoko never really got to experience first-hand. For as long as she could remember, he was always relaxed and carefree, so much so that even Kyoko had to admit that sometimes she wondered how it was he got to be so successful in the first place. But then again, music wasn't just a career to Sho. It was his whole reason for living. It was what made him who he is.

Moving aside, Kyoko bowed her head politely as each member walked into the recording room and took their place beside their respective instruments. Saito stepped beside her and placed a hand upon her shoulder. "It's almost like a concert just for you, huh?"

She smiled. "Yeah, it is."

"Lucky you," he chuckled, winking once before following his fellow band members inside.

"Kyoko."

She turned around.

"Come over here for a second," Sho said as he waved her over to the soundboard.

Kyoko stood beside him and looked down at the large red button he was pointing to.

"If you push this and talk into the microphone, I'll be able to hear you. So if you need anything, don't hesitate to use it, okay?"

"Sho-chan—"

He held up a hand. "Do you always have to argue with me?"

Smiling sheepishly, she shook her head.

"Good, now sit back, relax, and listen to what real music sounds like," he said with a teasing smile before closing the recording door behind him and taking his place behind the large, black microphone. The members followed his lead as he put on a pair of black headphones.

Kyoko took the seat closest to the glass window, mesmerized by the way they all looked as a group. Separately, each of them was drastically different from the other. Saito was grungier than the others, the bald member looked like he was more used to playing metal music, and the blond member's dainty demeanor made it hard to believe he was part of a rock band. But as soon as they started playing, the contribution of each musician was evident.

Their playing was confident, proud, and definitely a head-turner. It was the kind of talent people would listen to over and over again because they would discover something new every time. But the true star of the show wasn't the instruments.

It was the singer.

Kyoko watched with anticipation as Sho held the microphone in his hands, cradling it with his long fingers and pulling it close to his lips. He closed his eyes and with a silent deep breath, he sang. His voice filled the sound room, melodic and hypnotizing. It was almost as if she could hear his passion for music in every word he sang. Maybe it was because she knew that he wrote every lyric with care or how much he sacrificed to become a musician, but Kyoko couldn't deny the feeling of awe that rushed through her veins.

It didn't take long for her to become fully enamored by their playing. They switched from song to song with ease, almost like every song was connected to the other and all they needed was a small signal from Sho to know when to switch. In the safety of the sound room, Kyoko stared at Sho as much as she liked, noticing the tiny smiles he had at the corner of his lips when he hit the right notes or when his band played a section well. It was no doubt that he was the leader, regardless of where he stood. Sho could be singing in the very far back and it would still be clear that he ran the show.

After about the third song, Sho made a swiping motion in the air and all of the music ceased. Removing the headphones, he said, "That's good, guys. Let's take a short break and then we'll start up again."

Kyoko swiveled the chair towards the door as he walked in.

"So what do you think?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Kyoko gave him a big smile. "You're amazing, Sho-chan."

His eyes softened as he crouched down in front of her, placing one hand upon her knee.

Kyoko could feel the heat rush to her cheeks again, but she didn't look away. She just stared down into his eyes and smiled tentatively even while her heart was beating in overtime.

"It's been awhile."

"Since what?"

"Since I've heard your compliments. You always did know the right thing to say."

Kyoko laughed. "I'm sure it hasn't been that long. Considering how good you are, I must have given you plenty of them these last few years."

Then just like that, his expression changed. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what happened, but the movement was significant enough for her to know that she must have said something wrong. But in a blink of an eye, his usual expression suddenly returned.

"You're probably hungry. You didn't eat much of a breakfast this morning."

"It's okay. I'm fine, Sho-chan."

He shook his head and got to his feet. "I'll go outside and tell them to bring lunch up. Wait here."

Kyoko bit on her lower lip as she watched him walk out. She wasn't too sure what happened, but it was obvious she said something she shouldn't have. They were having such a good talk and she had to go and ruin it—again. This had been happening a lot lately. No matter how careful Kyoko tried to be, she would always let something slip that would cause Sho to excuse himself from the room. What was wrong with her?

"Lover's quarrel?"

Kyoko raised her head and saw Saito leaning against the door frame. She shook her head. "Sho-chan and I aren't anything like that, Saito-san."

"You could have fooled me. I've never seen Sho treat a girl the way he does you."

"What do you mean?"

Saito shrugged. "He's more conscious of you, always making sure to know where you are and how you're doing."

"Really?"

"I'm surprised you never noticed. But you know, there is something that has struck me as a little bit odd..."

"What's that?"

"Sho has never brought you around before," he began slowly. "To be honest, I didn't even know you two knew each other. But seeing how you are together, it's obvious that you guys have a history."

"We sort of grew up together."

"Are you sure that's all?"

Kyoko blinked a couple of times in surprise, before saying, "I'm sorry, I don't think I understand what you mean, Saito-san."

With a snap of his fingers, he walked over to a magazine rack near the front door. Rifling through a few of them, he surfaced with a magazine and folded the cover back. Saito turned back to Kyoko and held it out to her. "I'm not sure what you don't remember about your past, Kyoko-san, but maybe this will help jog your memory a bit."

Accepting the catalogue, she read the headline and felt her heart thump to a halt.

MOGAMI KYOKO'S MYSTERY MAN: IDENTITY REVEALED?

She stared down at the picture of herself, smiling up at a man who had silky blond hair that was conveniently covering his face. He had his arm around her shoulders and had her tucked securely into his side. It was the embrace of lovers, that much Kyoko was sure. But she didn't recognize the man.

"Who is—?" She stopped and moved her head in disbelief.

"Only you know the answer to that, Kyoko-san. Although, seeing what happened today, I can't say I don't have an idea."

She turned to him with wide eyes. "N-n-no, it can't be…"

He chuckled. "You're so sure?"

Kyoko looked back at the magazine. Words of denial rose up her throat, but she didn't make a sound. This was too surreal. This was just too much. Her and Sho? How? When?

_WHAT?_

"You can't deny it, can you?"

Shaking her head, she mumbled, "It doesn't make any sense…"

"Doesn't it? Why else would he be taking care of you so well? You see how he is with you."

"But why wouldn't he say anything? I mean, he and I were never like that before. It just doesn't seem—"

Saito held up both of his hands and laughed. "Hey, I'm not trying to convince you of anything, Kyoko-san. You're the only one who knows the real answer to that. But all I'm saying is—" He pointed at the picture "—it looks pretty clear to me."

Kyoko didn't reply. She didn't have a chance to say anything because as soon as she looked up, Sho had walked through the door. He locked eyes with her alarmed gaze, a question burning behind its blue depths, but she just shook her head with a smile.

Maybe it didn't make any sense. Maybe it went against everything she could remember, but it didn't matter. She was happy, and at least for now, she was just too happy to care.


	7. Chapter 7

Happy Lunar New Year! I'm really sorry for the later than usual update. Just finished up with midterms, so I hope you like the next chapter. Thank you again for your previous reviews. I really appreciate the advice and feedback.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters.**

* * *

She tapped her heeled boot against the marble floor, one long leg crossed over the other. She sat like royalty. She exuded indifference, but anyone with common sense could tell that the young actress wasn't pleased.

"Kotonami-san?"

She turned her head and met Sebastian's polite gaze.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like something to drink?"

"I'm fine."

Sebastian bowed his head.

She didn't mean for her answer to sound so curt, but irritation robbed her of basic social etiquette. Sitting in this room felt like she was trapped, especially when she didn't want to have this meeting to begin with. But President Lory insisted which meant she had to come, whether she liked it or not. Kanae scowled. After five years of gaining so much independence, she still had to answer to one man. That never bothered her before, but this time, she didn't want to listen to a single word he had to say.

"Good afternoon, sir."

Kanae turned to the door and saw President Lory walk through. He unhooked his blue velvet cape from its golden clasps and placed it in Sebastian's outstretched hands. "Hello, Sebastian. Is Kotonami-kun—?"

"I'm here."

He met her irritated gaze calmly and smiled. "Thank you for coming, Kotonami-kun. I know how busy you are, but I truly do appreciate you taking the time to come and meet with me."

Kanae's stiff shoulders lowered. There was a reason why President Lory was the head of the best acting agency in the country. He was a professional actor at heart too which meant he could control the atmosphere in the room without a second thought. She couldn't stay angry at him, but that didn't mean she wasn't trying.

Taking the red plush seat across from her, he mirrored her posture and said in a low voice, "I know you're upset."

She didn't reply. Kanae didn't trust her words—not yet.

"You didn't like seeing her?"

Her jaw tightened. "Obviously."

"She needed your help, Kotonami-kun."

"My help?" Kanae laughed harshly. "There were plenty of people who could have given her that tour. You only chose me because—"

"—you're her best friend."

Kanae jumped to her feet. "NO. That girl was NOT my friend."

"Kotonami-kun—"

"She was nothing like the Kyoko I know!" she cried, the words spilling out in a rush. "She was pathetic! Weak! She was hesitant about every little thing! She had no idea what she was doing and she couldn't even remember the fact that—!"

Kanae fell silent as she felt President Lory squeeze her trembling hand.

"I'm sorry, Kotonami-kun," he murmured in a gentle voice as he slowly released his grip. "It was not my intention to make this situation difficult for you."

"This isn't about me. This is about her."

His eyes softened. "What do you want to do, Kotonami-kun?"

She looked at him in disbelief. "I want to tell her the truth of course! I want to wake her up from this goddamn delusion!"

"Then why don't you?" President Lory asked, staring up into her startled expression. "You easily could have. You had every chance to, so why didn't you?"

"Are you saying I should have?"

President Lory shook his head. "No, I have no right to tell you what to do, Kotonami-kun. But your reasons for staying silent align with mine."

The fight drained out of her. She was angry at the wrong person. She was firing back at the wrong man. Defeated, she dropped back into her seat and leaned over her knees. "I don't understand him," she murmured. "I thought he loved her."

"He does."

"Then how could he watch her walk into the arms of another man?"

"Insecurity is a strong poison, Kotonami-kun."

Kanae scoffed. "That's no excuse."

"No, it isn't," he agreed with a slight smile. "But it's something I can't tell him not to feel." President Lory quietly rose to his feet and walked towards the glass window, his hands clasped behind his back. "If I had it my way, Kotonami-kun," he began gently, "I would have told her everything from the start. I know how unfair this is to her, but at the same time, I also harbor the belief that if she wanted to remember, it was her fault for forgetting, right?"

Kanae couldn't argue with that.

"It's truly an irrational thought," he continued without looking at her, "but its what helps me to remember that I mustn't interfere."

"Out of all situations, this is the one you choose not to play an active hand?"

Turning to look at her, he nodded. "Ren made this choice out of the turmoil of his own heart, Kotonami-kun. If I step in now and choose to do things my way, it's as if I'm saying his feelings don't matter. Although I will never doubt his love for Mogami-kun, the fact that she can't remember him must be a huge blow to both his confidence and their relationship."

Kanae clenched her hands into tight fists. It was true. She may not agree with the actor's choice to walk away, but just like President Lory, she understood. When Kyoko had woken up in the hospital with that blank look upon her face, Kanae could barely keep her anger, frustration, and worst of all sadness under control. Did that mean their friendship was weak? That everything in the last five years meant nothing to her? That nothing was worth remembering? And if that was how Kanae felt as a friend, then she couldn't possibly imagine how Ren must have felt as her lover.

She knew how much Kyoko loved him. She knew how important he was in her life. So why did she forget? Why remember Sho out of all people? Why was everything so screwed up?

"What if nothing works out?" she murmured. "What if by the end of it all, nothing changes?"

"Kotonami-kun, you should know me well enough by now."

She raised her head and met his softened expression.

"I would never step back if I wasn't sure."

"You have that much faith?"

President Lory nodded. "I do."

His words weren't absolute. There was a great chance he could be wrong. But for the first time, she was going to do something she never thought she would do: she was going to put her faith in love, and even more importantly, theirs.

* * *

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to collect the rest, Mogami-san, but hopefully this will be enough."

"Hopefully? Sawara-san, this is more than enough." She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you."

He placed a warm hand upon her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Of course, Mogami-san. Whatever I can do to help, you let me know. I know I have more copies of your later works, but I'll have to locate them first. These are from your earlier years."

Kyoko nodded. The talent director was able to fill up two cardboard boxes with DVDs of her movies, dramas, and shows. When she had called President Lory to ask if she could watch some of the projects she had participated in, she didn't realize it would be this much. It was incredible to know she was on the big screen so many times.

"You can stay here and make your way through these. I won't be using my office anytime soon and in the meantime I'll try to find more things that can help your recovery go by faster. I'll let you know when I come across anything new."

"Thank you so much, Sawara-san. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

"Anytime, Mogami-san. If you need anything, you have my number." And with one last shoulder squeeze, he walked out of his office.

Determined, she rolled up her sleeves of her purple cotton blouse and began to dig through the many black cases. Most of them had a black covering with a simple white title at the top, but some had a picture on the front cover as well. Kyoko picked up a case that had a picture of her holding a bottle of skin cream.

"Must be an advertisement," she mumbled.

Walking over to the television set, she popped in the DVD and clicked play. Kyoko felt the heat rush straight to her cheeks as she watched herself talk to the camera. Was her voice usually that sultry? And that dress…Kyoko couldn't believe she actually agreed to wear that. It clung to her body shamelessly, leaving nothing to the imagination. Unable to stare at herself much longer, Kyoko quickly switched it off.

She went back to the box with the hope of finding something that wasn't so…different. After rummaging for a few more minutes, she surfaced with an entire set of DVDs. Kyoko looked for the first volume and read the title: Dark Moon.

This one didn't have a poster or a picture. But curious as to what this one was about, Kyoko sat down at the computer and searched for the title. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest when she clicked on the image. Her eyes grew round with alarm as she found herself gaping at his picture. His eyes were closed and only half of his face was seen, but there was no doubt about it. It was him. Kyoko's hand shook so much that she had to remove it from the mouse and hold it within her lap.

She starred in a drama with him?

It was hard enough to believe that they worked in the same agency, but now she had acted alongside him as well? Someone of his caliber had actually agreed to that? How was that even possible?

An odd sense of excitement coursed through her veins as she clicked out of the image and onto the summary link. It wasn't too much of a surprise that he played the lead role. He was, after all, the number one actor in the country for a reason. When she scrolled down the list of names of other actors and actresses that participated in the making of the drama, Kyoko could barely keep in the gasp that erupted out of her mouth when she landed on her own.

"No way!" Leaning in closer, she read aloud: "Mio, a daughter of the Hongo family, bears a scar that is as ugly and black as her heart. Due to the hatred towards her sister, Misao, for pushing her off a cliff and the lack of love from her parents, she grows up to be vindictive and cruel. As the main antagonist of Dark Moon, Mio's twisted nature becomes an obstacle for Katsuki and Mizuki in their blossoming, but taboo love."

Kyoko slumped back against the seat in surprise. She played the villain? Really? Shaking her head in disbelief, Kyoko clicked on the character's name and in a second, a flurry of pictures came on screen. Even though she knew it was the make-up, Kyoko just couldn't stop staring. She looked so evil. Pure malevolence was evident in every contour of her face. Kyoko had no idea she was even capable of being like that. Sure, she had her moments when she was frustrated and angry, but this was so far from what she was used to. Feeling slightly disturbed by this new side of her, Kyoko closed the window and shut off the computer screen.

Nibbling on her lower lip, she picked up the DVD case and stared at the title. Curiosity prompted her to watch it, but anxiety froze her in place. Kyoko couldn't pinpoint exactly why she felt so nervous. Maybe it was because this was her chance to see her "skills" at work. Maybe because this was her chance to meet this "new her" she had been curious about since she woke up in the hospital. Either way though, Kyoko was nervous.

But mustering up the courage, she walked back to the DVD player and inserted the disc. Kyoko aimed the black remote at the screen and pressed play.

Four hours and two cramped legs later, she found herself sitting only five feet away from the television set, her mouth hanging open in shock. Kyoko couldn't stop watching. The acting, the story, the scenery, they all blended together like the perfect symphony. It didn't even register within her head that she was praising herself. She was too wrapped up in the drama to care.

It was only after her stomach growled with hunger that Kyoko realized she had completely skipped lunch. She would have much rather stay and watch another episode, but health came first…unfortunately. But that didn't stop her from thinking about the drama as she walked down the hallway, entered the descending elevator, and stepped out into the lobby. Kyoko stopped by the nearest café, not even knowing what she wanted. She was too distracted by her thoughts.

She couldn't believe she was lucky enough to be a part of such an amazing show. And for the first time since the accident, she was actually disappointed she couldn't remember anything. Even though Kyoko had been actively trying to get her memories back, it wasn't necessarily because she _wanted_ to, but more like because she felt like she had to. Each new piece of information she had learned about didn't make any sense. It was as if she was trying to understand the life of a complete stranger. So deep down, she sort of did want to live in ignorance.

But after watching Dark Moon, ignorance was the last thing on her mind. If this was what the last five years of her life had consisted of, then she wanted to know. She wanted to know it all.

"Kyoko-san?"

Raising her head, she saw a familiar face staring back at her from across the cafe. Her eyes grew wide with alarm.

_Oh my god…_

"Kyoko-san!" The young woman squealed with delight and gave her a huge hug. "Oh my god, I've been meaning to meet up with you for so long! I'm sorry I haven't visited. I was out of the country for a movie shoot, but when I heard about your accident, I tried to get back as soon as I could." She leaned back and gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry I haven't been around. You must think I'm a terrible person."

"N-n-no, you're not. Y-y-you were busy."

She smiled gratefully and pulled a chair beside her. "You're too understanding for your own good, Kyoko-san. But thank you. So how do you feel? Are you in any pain?"

Kyoko shook her head.

"I heard you suffered a serious head injury."

"A little, but I'm okay."

She smiled. "Thank goodness. Are you resting well?"

Kyoko nodded.

"Are you sure? You seem to be quieter than usual."

"Well, I…"

Kyoko stopped. She didn't know what to do. How was she supposed to tell her that she had no recollection of how they knew each other? She had only recognized her because she was the actress who played Mizuki, but other than that, she knew nothing else about this person. Kyoko didn't even know her name.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, the worry evident in her voice now.

"I'm sorry," Kyoko replied, her head bowed low. "But ever since the accident, I lost a lot of my memories. I really don't mean any offense, but—"

"You don't remember me?"

She raised her head and met her astonished gaze with a sad smile. Kyoko nodded. "I'm sorry."

"So it's true," she murmured, "you are suffering from memory loss." Then with softened eyes, she reached for Kyoko's hand upon her lap and held it between hers. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so forward with you."

"No, no! It's fine. I mean, from your reaction, it seems like we're friends."

She smiled tenderly. "We are. Let me introduce myself. My name is Momose Itsumi. We used to work together."

"In Dark Moon."

"You remember that?" she asked with surprise.

"Well actually, I just watched some of the episodes. I recognized your face."

Itsumi laughed. "I see. Yes, that was the first one we did together, but we starred in a few other dramas too. We got to know each other real fast after that."

"So we've been in touch?"

"Off and on. Our careers keep us busy, but we meet up whenever we can."

Kyoko couldn't believe she was friends with this famous person who was not only incredibly beautiful, but also nice as well. Her smile was sweet and her eyes twinkled with warmth. She made Kyoko feel so comfortable.

"Is it scary?" Itsumi asked in a soft voice. "Not being able to recall anything?"

She nodded. "It's bizarre knowing that other people know more about me than…me."

"It's okay, Kyoko-san. I'm sure your memories will come back soon."

Kyoko smiled uncertainly.

"But if you want, you can ask me some questions," Itsumi offered. "I might be able to tell you some things."

"Really? Are you sure? I don't want to bother you."

"Nonsense! Let me help." She scooted closer to her and flashed a big smile. "What do you want to know?"

Touched and more than appreciative, Kyoko said, "Well, I was hoping you could tell me a bit about Dark Moon."

"Like what?"

"Um, how about how I got the part or…why I was chosen, if I was good at what I did, or why I—"

"Kyoko-san," she laughed with her hand raised. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I will be much of a help with those questions."

She lowered her head. "Sorry."

"No, no! It's not because I don't want to answer them. It's just that we were friends AFTER the drama. I didn't know much about you beforehand."

"I see…"

"But I know someone who might."

"Who?" Kyoko asked eagerly.

"Well to be honest, I'm surprised you haven't asked him already," Itsumi replied, "but the person who can probably answer all of your questions is Tsuruga-san."

She froze. "W-w-what?"

"Tsuruga-san," Itsumi repeated. "You knew each other way before we started filming."

"Me and Tsuruga-san?"

"You seem surprised."

"Of course! I mean, I know we work together, but how—"

"Kyoko-san, you didn't just work together," she corrected matter-of-factly. "You're friends."

"FRIENDS?"

Itsumi laughed. "Yes, you guys are very good friends. Well, maybe more than just good."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like saying Tokyo is _kind of_ crowded. It doesn't really express the full sentiment."

Kyoko didn't know what to think. It couldn't be true. Better than friends? She had to be joking.

Itsumi must have read the disbelief in her eyes because she suddenly asked, "Where's your phone?"

Blindly reaching into her bag, Kyoko pulled out the pink device and handed it to her. Itsumi scrolled through her contact list and turned it towards her. "See? You have his number and everything."

Kyoko stared at the screen with trembling hands.

"Give him a call."

"Huh?"

"Give him a call. He can tell you a lot of things about you. In fact, I'm kind of surprised he hasn't already. Haven't you guys spoken at all?"

"Not really…"

She frowned. "Well, that's a little odd, but here's your chance. If there's anyone who knows you better than you, he's your guy."

Kyoko looked down at her phone. She read his name over and over again, but she still couldn't believe it. Ever since the last time they had spoken in her dressing room, she _had_ wanted to see him again. There wasn't any particular reason as to why that was. It was just something she felt.

But to actually call him? On his cell phone? Was she out of her mind? Kyoko didn't even know the man! She knew nothing about him except for his name and what he did for a living. She couldn't call him. It would be rude. She shouldn't call. She shouldn't. She really shouldn't.

_"What am I doing?" _Kyoko thought nervously as she held the ringing phone to her ear.


End file.
